Excessive excretion of the seborrheic glands in the scalp gives hair an oily appearance that generally is considered esthetically unappealing. Consequently, there have been many attempts to make such glands secrete normally by suitable means, to restore a healthy look to the hair. A large number of synthetic products, particularly compounds containing sulfur, have been used to correct these seborrheic conditions, but really satisfactory results with regard to effectiveness or application-technological properties have not yet been obtained. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,604.